1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coke oven operations.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method of charging coke ovens with particulate coal.
Specifically, the invention relates to a method of preventing the entry of air and/or other gases into the housing of a mechanical charging apparatus for a coke oven.
2. The Prior Art
Coke ovens are usually arranged side-by-side to form coke oven batteries. Each oven has in its ceiling one or more charging holes through which particulate coal to be coked is admitted into the oven chamber.
Various ways are known of transporting the coal from the coal bunker or hopper to these charging openings. For example, it is known to employ scraper--chain conveyors, vibratory conveyors or pneumatic conveyors. In all instances, the coal transporting devices have a closed housing through which the coal advances from the bunker to the chamber inlet openings; this is, inter alia, to prevent the escape of coal dust to the ambient atmosphere.
A major disadvantage of the prior art heretofore has been the fact that ambient air and/or oven fill gases evolving during filling of the oven chamber, can enter the housing of the coal transporting (i.e. oven charging) apparatus, with the attendant danger that explosive mixtures of gas and oxygen may form therein.